


Clock, Coffee, Cold, and Cramps

by Bookmonkey



Series: One Shot Identity Reveals [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (but I'm probably just overthinking it), Bad Luck, Gen, Identity Reveal, Not your typical identity reveal, Some people aren't oblivious, good luck, rated teen for a reference to menstration, terrible morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Nothing is going right for Alya this morning. She's the best friend of Lady Luck herself, but it seems there isn't any to spare for her, even while she strives to help Marinette keep up her civilian life.





	Clock, Coffee, Cold, and Cramps

Alya's alarm didn't go off, because her phone was dead. She had forgotten to charge it after the late night akuma attack.

Alya changed, put her knotted hair in a messy bun, ran out the door, pressing the elevator button before realizing she had forgotten both her backpack and her boots. When she ran back, the elevator was already heading down.

Alya sprinted, her snow boots thundering down the steps. At least running down four flights of stairs had already warmed her up.

Mari wasn't even awake when Alya arrived. Mari was still a lump in her bed, with two comforters. The extra sensitivity to cold apparently came with being bound to an insect Kwami.

"Marinette!" Alya tugged the first comforter off. Mari groaned. "Get up!" Marinette curled up into an even tighter lump. "We have a math test today!" Alya braced her feet on the ladder pulling the second comforter off. "If we don't get to class before the bell rings, we'll have to do a makeup exam." A new policy, to encourage kids to hurry back to class after akuma attacks. Tikki looked over at Alya from her spot curled up at the nape of Marinette's neck.

"Whose idea was winter!" Marinette moaned as Tikki began to push on Mari's face.

Alya grabbed Marinette's heels and brought them to the first rung of the ladder. "Mother Nature, crazy old lady who gave females a monthly visitor."

And that was here too; Alya felt the cramps coming.

Alya jumped down from Marinette's ladder and began filling Marinette's backpack. She tossed it over her own shoulder. She looked over to see Marinette tugging thick clothes over her pj's. Alya hoped the extra layers would keep her warmer.

Marinette's eyes were half closed as she followed Alya to the bakery level of her home. Alya shifted the two bags to her right shoulder, looped her left arm through Marinette's and tugged her towards the front. Sabine held out two thermoses, filled with coffee. Alya took hers with her left hand, and Mari wrapped two gloved hands around hers.

"Good luck girls!" Sabine called as Alya dragged Mari as fast as she dared through the snow. Alya wished some of Mari's good luck would kick in, but then Mari stumbled. The two girls ended up in the snow.

Mari's thermos fell, the lid popped off, the the hot coffee created a slush pile of half melted snow. "I needed that!" Mari whimpered. Alya pulled the two of them to their feet again, pressed her still full thermos into Mari's hands and picked up the fallen one. While still pulling Mari up the school stairs and into the courtyard. "Thanks Alya." Mari mumbled.

The two climbed the stairs and rushed the classroom door, but Alya had eyes only for the doorway. She didn't realize there was another pair of students aiming for it from the other end of the hall. The four collided and fell in a tangle of limbs and backpacks. Alya checked on Mari, who was holding the thermos, closed and intact, above her head.

At least one thing went right.

"Sorry!" Nino blurted as he pulled himself out from under Alya. He pulled Adrien up by the collar. Alya groaned and stood carefully helping Mari up as well. Nino's eyes drifted to the clock hanging in the classroom. Alya followed his gaze, and gasped. She pulled Mari's bag off her shoulder, flung it onto Marinette, and shoved the petite girl through the door. Nino shoved Adrien too. Those two stumbled into the room just as the bell rang.

Nino and Alya moved towards the classroom, but Principle Damocles was in the hall, and insisted Alya and Nino they would not be allowed to take the test at this time. Instead, they had to clean their mess.

Nino started picking up and sorting the loose papers. Alya collected paper towels.

Alya was wiping up the last puddle of coffee when there was the sound of an explosion nearby.

Alya and Nino looked at each other with wide eyes. The classroom door burst open. Marinette tossed her puffy coat onto Alya while she ran towards the stairs. "Nurse!" Mari yelled.

Alya pushed the coat away from her face. "Bathroom!" Adrien called over his shoulder. He shoved his phone into Nino's hands and then reached behind Nino. Nino jumped a little.

Nino hissed something. Alya blinked as Adrien pulled out something small and circular from Nino's back pocket before dashing off.

"Did Adrien just grope you?" Alya stood, folding the coat over her arm.

"Not on purpose." Nino grumbled. "I'm Adrien's snack holder."

"I need a favor." Alya blurted.

Nino blinked. "I don't have to help you go film the new akuma do I?"

"No." Alya held out her hands. "I need you to distract the nurse so I can fill out the paperwork for Mari." Nino slung an arm around Alya.

"Great idea!" Nino now was pulling Alya. "The nurse is so old she doesn't remember people, only the symptoms." Alya nodded.

"So, go with abdominal cramps." Her own abdomen clenched. Nino pursed his lips.

"In return, you have to help me brainstorm better excuses for Adrien." The two froze at the bottom of the steps. 

"Adrien's..."

"Marinette's..." The two of them stopped talking.

"I didn't say anything!" They blurted.

"Exactly." Nino said. "Just because those two dorks are oblivious doesn't mean we are."

Alya nodded. "Do we...tell them we know about both of them?"

"Are you kidding?" Nino laughed. "We'll tell after their wedding."

"The looks on their faces will be priceless." Alya spoke through a grin. "The things we do for Paris."

Nino and Alya made a good team, slipping in paperwork for Mari to prove she had been there. They brainstormed a number of different excuses for Adrien. The two of them would much better equipped to help the superhero duo.

It seemed a little bit of luck did slip in and make things a little better.


End file.
